


Nothin' Short of a Horror Story

by hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwin/pseuds/hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy sticks to his words. He ain't no grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' Short of a Horror Story

“Who do you work for?” 

“I told ya! I don’t work for no one!” 

Eggsy thrashes against the ropes that bind his hands together behind the chair he’s been planted on for the past hour, naked apart from his boxer shorts.. “Please, mate, ya gotta believe me” he slurs, a mixture of spit and blood drooling down his chin, his head shaking, trying to loosen the blindfold that’s tied tight around his head. 

“Get the tools again” sneers the man who’s been constantly asking him questions for the last half hour. “Please...Please, fuck, don’t do this. I ain’t workin’ for no one, m’tellin’ the truth.”

There’s a clutter of sound that comes from the right of him, probably some ratty trolley being pushed towards him, like something he’s seen out of horror movie, holding the tools the man’s asked for. “Once again, who the fuck do you work for?”

Eggsy takes in a deep breath, legs shaking against the ground, heart in his throat as he listens to the silence around him, trying to think of his best possible solution. There’s the easy path, tell them who he works for, but that's way to easy and he isn't a grass, then there’s the other path, try his hardest to get out of these god damn ropes and beat the fuck out of anyone who gets in his way. 

Neither will do. 

“I've told you...I don-” Eggsy’s words come to a halt as he lets out a loud scream, back arching off the chair, teeth grinding down hard, jaw clenched. The man just laughs, his fingers digging deep into the gash that’s been freshly cut against Eggsy’s thigh. 

“Fuck...Fuck” he practically whimpers, his hands forming into fists as he rolls through the pain that washes over his body. “Please...Please, stop…” he begs, tears beginning to stream down his face. “You don’t have to do this, fuckin’ let me go!” 

The man pulls away from Eggsy, footsteps echoing in his ears, listening to the sound of metal ringing against metal. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ is all Eggsy can think. Nothing else. His nerves have been completely shattered, and what is now sitting on the chair, tied up against his own will, is not a man who fights bad guys each and everyday, it’s a little boy who wants a hero to save him. 

“I can already guess that the next answer to my question is going to be ‘I don’t work for no one’” the man mocks, prodding Eggsy with something hard against his chest. “You’re going to answer me if you like it or not, kid.” 

Eggsy’s body tenses and jerks, head tipped back, veins straining out against his neck as twenty thousand volts of electricity strike through his body, making the young boy spasm against the chair. If it wasn't for how clenched his jaw is, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, he’d probably be screaming. 

“FUCKIN’ ANSWER ME!” the stranger shouts, sticking Eggsy in the gut with the cattle prod once more before pulling his hand away, letting the boy droop against the chair, head hanging against his chest. “ _You’re really starting to piss me off, boy_ ” 

“Fu-Fuck you” Eggsy stammers out before his head is being thrown to the side, jaw cracking against the man's knuckles. The blonde lets out a small whimper, more drool and blood trailing down his chin, falling against his chest. 

“You ain't making this easy on me” the man grits, tugging Eggsy’s face towards his. “Now, for the one hundredth time, tell me who the _fuck_ You’re working for.”

It goes on like this for hours, well, it seems like hours to Eggsy as his body is used as a dummy. He’s mostly glad he’s blindfolded now, knowing that he’s probably drenched in blood and his own spit and sick. “W-Would I really k-keep this up for s-so long…” Eggsy croaks, throat burning with each word he speak. “I-If I w-was working for s-someone, I wou..I would have told you b-by now” 

The stranger rubs a hand over his face, sighing. “I don’t believe you. You come into my territory, you kill one of my men-” Eggsy shakes his head slightly, “It w-was self-self defence, your m-men, they-” 

Eggsy doesn't have time to finish his sentence as his jaw is held tight against the mans hand. He tries his hardest to pull away from the guys grip, but the hand just tightens, holding his mouth wide open.. “I'm not going to lie to you, kid, but this is going to hurt.” 

Eggsy can’t even scream as pain rips through his jaw like nothing he’s ever felt before. The sounds of metal and cracks of teeth pierce through his ears as the outsider yanks his hand side ways and then back again, trying to shimmy the tooth he’s got his eyes on, out. 

The younger boy finally blanks out, mind going black as he passes out from the pain he’s injured. 

\--

“He’s waking up! He’s waking up” is the first words Eggsy hears when he finally awakes, eyes still too heavy to open fully. There's an open of the door and then the small bang as it closes. “H-Hello” Eggsy chokes out, eyes scrunching closed before opening slowly, hissing as blinding light floods his sight. 

He can hear muttering outside the room before the doors opening again, closing silently behind the person. “Who-Who’s-” 

“Don’t speak, It’s only me” comes the voice Eggsy has been dying to hear since he was _kidnapped_. “Harry!” Eggsy says loudly, rolls of emotion hitting the boy hard in the chest. “I told you not to speak.” 

The blonde blinks several times over, finally managing to adjust his sight to the brightness of the room. “How are you feeling?” Harry asks, walking closer to the bed Eggsy is laid on. “I could be better-” Eggsy says, trying to sound smug, but no amount of snide comments could make the boy sound okay. 

“I am so sorry that I..That we couldn't find you earlier” Harry mutters, glancing down to the floor then back up to Eggsy. “I failed you.” 

Eggsy furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head before groaning with pain, “Ya didn't fail me, Harry, You done the best you could” he whispers, reaching an aching arm out to touch the older man. “M’here ain't I? You got me ‘ome safe and sound.” 

Harry shakes his head, turning more towards Eggsy. “You’re not unharmed, Eggsy. You were close to dead when we got you.” Harry says, trying not to let his voice break as he talks. “Harry! I'm here, stop...Stop acting like you've lost me, man” Eggsy rasps out, leaning more back into the bed. “You, Merlin, Roxy, you guys saved me, or are ya planning on burying me in a few days?” 

Harry can’t help but give a slight eye roll, he knew Eggsy would try and make this a little more on a happier note. “I thought..I thought I lost you” Harry admits, taking Eggsy’s hand in his own. “They’re dead now, and I promise you, I won’t let anything like that happen again” Harry says, each word filled with anger. 

Eggsy gives a slight nod, knowing that Harry means what he says. “So...Did ya miss me?” Eggsy asks with a wonky grin, staring at Harry. “You really are some man, aren’t you” Harry scoffs, leaning closer to press a small kiss against Eggsy’s forehead. “You need to rest” is the next thing Harry says, and Eggsy knows he can’t argue with the older man, he feels drained and he knows he needs it. “I've been resting for how long?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, “It doesn't matter how long you've been resting for” Harry starts, “You've still to heal and sleep, You can eat later on, and if you want, you can wash, but I'm not sure how well you’ll handle moving.” 

\--

It hits three am when Eggsy is startled away, tears streaming down his face, mind and body in full panic mode, fingers curled into tight fists. “Hey-hey, Eggsy!” Harry says loudly, fingers curling under Eggsy’s cheek, “Shush...It’s fine. You’re okay, You’re safe” the older man whispers softly, curling closer against the boy. “H-Harry...Harry” Eggsy whimpers, breaths hitching in his chest, “It’s okay, you’re safe” he whispers, lightly dragging his thumb down the side of Eggsy’s face. “Nothing is going to harm you, I promise” he whispers, feeling Eggsy relax against his touch. “T-Thank you” the young blonde croaks out, leaning back into the bed with a slight moan of pain. “You..You, uh, don’t have to lay with me..” Eggsy mutters, twisting his head to look at Harry. 

“I know, but I would like too” Harry responds, leaning his head back down against the pillow. “Goodnight, Harry” Eggsy slurs out, eyes slipping closed, “love you.” The last thing Eggsy hears before passing back out is the small sigh Harry gives, the rustle of sheets and “I love you too.”


End file.
